


Take Your Time

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Back to the Dead, F/M, Family, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Based off of the Necromancer Episode.  Klaus and Hayley are brought back.  One Shot
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 20





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Necromancer Episode 
> 
> Because we all wanted this to happen and it didn’t….

It was the middle of the night at the Salvatore academy. For once the week had been monster free with little to, to much drama except for the mid-term tests that were coming up. A full moon was soon upon them, and parties were always put on hold until after the cycle ended. The werewolves were a little jumpy and could feel the shift coming up soon. Alaric was in his office when he heard the front door open. Grabbing his crossbow, he walked slowly out to find two figures standing in the middle of the entrance way. One he wished he never see again, and the other one he missed. Hayley Marshall grabbed Klaus Mickelson’s arm keeping him from running off. 

“Where are you going?” She hissed at him. 

“To find our daughter. Given our family history, shes probably in trouble which is why we are brought back here in the first place.” 

“Klaus look around! This is the Salvatore school. The safest place she could be. You know Caroline’s school.”

“We will determine that after I find her.” 

“Hold up!” Alaric pointed the arrow at the two dead hybrids. 

“Alaric?” Hayley asked, stepping forward. Klaus was beside him, in a split second, firing the arrow into the wall, before taking it from him. 

“Now since we are not here to play games, let’s have a chat shall we?” Before he could say another word, he was flung across the room, pinned to the wall. Two witches chanting loudly. Hayley, ran behind them, knocking them apart. Klaus fell to his feet, glaring at all involved. Klaus went to the girls, but Hayley pushed his shoulder back. 

“Their just kids Klaus.” 

“Davina was just a kid too.” 

“Hold on! Lizzie, Josie, go back to your rooms now!” Alaric yelled at his daughters. 

“This is that Necromancer's doing isn’t it?” Lizze stood up, a fire ball appearing in her hand. 

“Oh my god.” Josie whispered, looking at Hayley. “Lizzie, that’s Hope’s-” 

“Mom?” The fire ball in Lizzie’s hand disappeared in a puff of smoke, when Hope  Mikaelson stood at the bottom of the stairs. “Mom?” She said again, tears coming down. Hayley didn’t waste another second and ran to hug her daughter. “Mom, what are you doing here? Whats going…” Hope looked over her mom’s shoulder to see her dad. The great evil of the world, walked over to her slowly, his own tears pricking his eyes. With one final pause, she pulls her dad into a hug. 

“Hello, My littlest wolf.” It was times like this, that Alaric thought he had seen everything, but was reminded that the Greatest Evil known to supernatural kind, had a soft side to him. 

“Dad...theres so much-” 

“I know. But now is not the time. Your mother is right, we need to know why we are here.” Hayley wrapped her arms around her daughter once more. 

“I don’t care about that now.” She whispered, kissing her daughters head. 

“I think I can answer that.” Alaric stepped forward. “A week or so ago, we dealt with a necromancer. Well not, a necromancer, the Necromancer apparently. People have been coming back from the dead.” 

“Then we can’t stay.” Klaus quickly put two and two together. “In our current state, if he wished to harm you through us, he would have no problems doing it.” 

“No..No...please I can’t-” Hope cried out, but Klaus leaned down, wiping her tears away. 

“Don’t worry My Little Girl. We are always here.” Hayley shook her head, looking at Klaus. 

“Come little wolf, let me have a hug.” Kissing her forehead one more time, she let her daughter go. Klaus wrapped his daughter once more in his arms. 

“Are you at peace?” She whispered, crying into his shoulder. 

“I am at peace, whenever you are at peace my Littlest wolf.” Klaus held her at arms length, trying to keep his composure. “You are the best thing I have I ever done. You are a  Mikaelson , you are my blood. That means Always and forever.” 

“Always and forever.” She smiled, holding onto her parents hands. Josie and Lizzie came over, keeping hope in between. 

“I’m sorry, about flining you into the wall.” Lizzie looked terrified up at him. 

“Well, you’re not the first witch.” Klaus joked. Hayley kissed her fingers, holding them out for Hope. She recuperated holding onto her. 

“Always and forever.” Hayley, smiled, wiping a tear away. 

“Come Little Wolf, Jackson is waiting.” Rolling her eyes, she gave him a light push. 

“Please let me leave so I don’t have to deal with the great Klaus  Mikaelson anymore.” She joked, earning a chuckle from him.

“Take your time love. We will be waiting for you.” Klaus smiled at his daughter. Holding Hayley’s hand, he grabbed Lizzie’s while she grabbed Josie’s. Both only looking at their daughter, while the magic that brought them slowly faded away. Hope let out a strangled cry, falling to the floor, with Josie and Lizzie right there to hold her while she cried from happiness and grief once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Since I actually watched season one of Legacies, I wanted to do a piece that was actually inspired directly from the show, instead of just clips I watched. This was inspired by the Necromancer episode and a moment we all wanted. I was playing off of the short visit by the fact that Klaus had dealings with the Necromancer in the past, so he knew what he was capable of. I hope You liked this AU. 


End file.
